Beyond Lost
by Alex.and.Tanu
Summary: When Ed, Al, Winry, Sciezska, and Ling suddenly wake up at Camp Half-Blood... Yup, that's all I got, Can you tell I'm bad at summaries? Rated T for cussing Eds and wrench throwing Winrys. Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Hullo ,**_**Alex**_** here, once again... you just can't shake me no matter how hard you try, huh. As always, review please, and if you have an idea tell me, I'll get stuck as to what to do next and those really help! And i don't know, Piper seems OOC to me, but you tell me, she doesn't come as naturally as Leo does. I have no idea why you would think this but I in no way, own PJO or FMA... yet. I sent a few ninjas to kill Uncle Rick but they haven't come back yet...**

**Leo P.O.V.**

"Ugh, why do I have guard duty today. I'm not even scheduled for another six days!" I said as I trudged up the hill. Here I am, the great, the only, Leo Valdez, on guard duty when , I should be in the forges or hitting on girls way out of my league. Piper looked at me "Leo, we get it over now, and we don't have it for another week." I tripped over a hole as I said "Yeah well I did this yesterday, can't they get someone who hasn't done it in awhile." Piper sighed "Leo, no, we can't get someone else because everyone else is sick for some reason." just as she said that one of the other guards, Simon King from the Hecate cabin, sneezed. Piper murmured a "Gods bless you." while I chose to go with the "Please sneeze on me, I hate guard duty." Piper elbowed me.

After we had made it to the top of the hill, I pulled some scraps out of my tool belt and began messing with them. Nothing had happened and about ten minutes later I had a Leo action figure. I stuffed it back in my tool belt and just as I was pulling out a tin of breath mints, there was an explosion of blue light. Instantly everyone had their weapons out and ready to battle, except Piper. I looked at her "Why do you not have your dagger out?" She looked into the smoke "Because, that was across the border and the alarm didn't go off." I looked into the smoke, she was right, if there were monsters the alarm would have sounded. There was a moan from the cloud followed by a "Whose leg is this? Oh, wait I think it's mine... and, where's my arm?" The rest of the guards were looking around confused. Piper stepped forward first. "If there are others in there we need to help them." I nodded and joined her. Just as we got over to the smoke was when it had finally all dispersed, and it revealed, very possibly a pile of the weirdest kids I had ever seen.

There were five of them total, two girls, three guys. Only two of them were awake. One of them was a girl holding a wrench and covered in oil and grease, I took note of her. The other one was a guy, he had long golden blond hair in a braid and golden eyes, it was kind of creepy. He was holding a metallic leg and appeared to be missing an arm and a leg.

Piper looked over at the other guards "Get them to the infirmary." They nodded and came down the hill. They took the unconscious ones first. Then that left Piper and myself to get the other two. I walked over to the blond guy, as Piper already was helping the girl. I extended my hand to him, he glanced at it, shrugged, and then took it. It took him some time to get up, as he was missing a leg, but he used the metallic one he was holding as a support. "Okay, now we just need to figure out how to get up this hill." I said. I draped his arm around my shoulder and I did the same to him with my right arm.

I supported him as much as I could as we walked (well I walked, he hopped) up the hill. "So, where are we?" he asked. His accent was weird, it sounded american, except that there was a hint of something else there. "Camp Half-Blood, it's in New York." He looked confused. "New York, where's that?" I stopped, and looked at him. How can someone not know where New York is, everybody does. "New York is in the U.S.A." I began walking again. "And that stands for..." "United States of America." He looked even more confused if that was possible. He had to be joking, seriously no one could possibly be that lost. "Camp Half-Blood. New York. United States of America. North America. Earth. Milky Way Galaxy. The Universe." I said as I opened the front door of the Big House. "Yeah sorry, not following, but I got the universe part."

I dropped him onto a bed in the infirmary. I started talking in one the voice that a parent would use to talk to a toddler. "This is a bed, you lay in it." He was sitting on the edge of it and looked like he was about to punch me in the face, I wanted to punch him in the face too, then someone else did it for me. Suddenly the blond girl from earlier whacked him in the face with her wrench.

"What the fuck Winry!" She took the metallic leg he was holding "What is this, and where is my arm Ed" She was furious. "It's a leg Winry, and how the fuck am I supposed to know where _my_ arm is." The little girl on the bed next to his gasped and said "Dun't say that word, it not nice." He, who I assumed was Ed, stopped and looked at the girl "I'm sorry, I won't say that word again." The little girl looked at the blond girl, who I assumed was Winry. "And it mean to hit peopel, even peopel who use bad word." Winry nodded "I'm sorry."

Ed was staring at the bed next to the little girl. He gasped "Winry, Look." She looked and instantly ran over to the bed and nearly fell on the guy in the bed, was asleep I might add. She was hugging him and started crying, but she wasn't sad, she was smiling. I recognized the boy as one of the kids who the other guards had carried over. Ed got up and hopped along, using the little girl's bed as a support. He fell onto the end of the bed. "Al." That was all he said. Just Al.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex **_**here, not Tanu. I mean, she hasn't even posted anything yet so... MWAHAHAHAHA I win the race, don't I Tanu. So, real talk, I posted the first one and decided I wanted to upload this pretty often. Right now since I just got started I'm aiming for a couple of times a week, but I think once I'm fully up and running I'm going to upload every other day. Why not every day, you ask? Well, I'm slow and lazy, it's that simple. Review, I don't care what you say, just do it. If your going to say "My grandma writes better than you, AND SHES DEAD!" or "My pet ostridge is purple and likes to set fire to bananas." nobody is holding you back, go for it. I in no way own PJO or FMA, and I finally got word from those ninjas, they got distracted at a grocery store, something about destroying all the fruit and getting a combo. I dunno', the police didn't tell me much. *Le gasp* that A/N was long, wasn't it.**

** Edward P.O.V.**

"Al." That's all I cared about right now. My brother was finally back and we were stuck in some weird, foreign land. Winry was going ballistic, she couldn't stop crying for 30 minutes. When she had finally stopped crying was when the man in the wheelchair walked in. (Or should I say, rolled in.) He came over to us. "Hello, I'm Chiron, welcome to Camp Half-Blood." I rolled my eyes and looked at the kid who brought me here. "So he wasn't joking." He walked over and said "_He_ has a name, it's Leo." "Whoop di fu-" I looked over at the little girl, who was glaring at me "Whoop di freaking doo." Chiron looked at me "Now, now, there's no need for that."

Winry butted in "Sorry about him, he's Edward, I'm Winry," She looked at Al "and this is Alfonse." Chiron nodded "And the other two?" "The guy is Ling, and the girl is Sheska. And it's just Ed." I said. He looked at the automail leg on the bed and then over at my leg, or lack thereof. "Is that leg yours?" I was about to answer but Winry paled and said "Ed, where's your arm?" I turned to her "I told you, I don't know." She grabbed the leg and whimpered "This isn't even usable anymore." Then she looked at my shoulder "Take off your shirt." I looked at her like she was crazy, so did Leo. "Excuse me?" "Do it." she replied. I was about to disagree further but she leaned over and tugged off my shirt before I could.

"Winry!" I yelled. She, if possible, paled further. "No, the socket is gone too..." She looked at my left leg, right about where it had been severed. "Winry, no, that's too far." She started twitching a little "No." I repeated. "But-" "NO." "I need to know." "Fine, I'll give you the answer, it's not there." "How do you know?" "Because I know." Leo was finding this very amusing, he had a huge grin on his face. "Ed, it's gonna take me at least a week to _design_ a new leg." Chiron coughed "I think we might have a wheelchair laying around somewhere." The instant he said that there was a kid behind him walking up pushing an empty wheelchair. I nodded "Thanks." The kid walked away.

My stomach growled. "Do you guys have any food?" Chiron nodded "In fact, I think I"ll get up and show you two to the mess hall, it's nearly lunchtime. "Will, come here for a moment." The kid who had brought the wheelchair came back over to us. "Yes Chiron?" "I'm going to show these two to the mess hall, if any of the others wake up will you bring them?" Will nodded "Yes sir." He walked away again. Chiron looked back to me "Okay, let's get you in this chair and we'll get going." I shook my head. "I don't need any help." He nodded. I leaned over and pulled the chair closer to the edge of the bed and, when I had gotten myself into the right position, I leaned over the edge of the bed and fell into the chair, perfectly.

Chiron began to stand up, and as he did the wheelchair disappeared and four, white, knobby, hooved, horse legs took form. Winry's jaw dropped. He now had the body of a man from the waist up and the body of a horse from the waist down. "Chimera." I whispered to myself. My stomach growled again. "I don't know what's going on here, but I'm too hungry to care. I'll deal with this later." Chiron turned around and said "We should go now, or else we wont get there in time to eat." I nodded. I was about to push the wheels on my wheelchair, but Winry came up behind me and started pushing it. "Winry, I'm not a little kid, I can do this myself." "Actually, I didn't ever push your wheelchair when you were little. Well actually, if were referring to little as in height then-" I interrupted her. "Don't even go there." She started laughing a little. "Besides, you can't do it with only one arm." "Watch me." I replied. I knew I couldn't actually push it myself while she was still pushing me, it wouldn't work. I just have to sit here and let her do it.

On our way to the mess hall Chiron was telling us about what the camp was for, and what kind of people went here, demigods. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. "And they actually believe that crap?" "Edward-" "Ed." I interrupted. He kept going. "Edward, this is the truth, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm not kidding you. I'm proof it's true. If you haven't noticed, I'm a centaur." "Chimera." He stopped walking "What did you call me?" "A chimera." He turned to me. "This is important Edward. Where are you from?" I was confused, why would that care? "Amestris." I answered. He paled and, I swear, the second I said it the sky grew dark and thunder boomed.

**And that is my sign to end the chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, It has it's moments but not enough for my liking. The part about Winry trying to get Ed to strip though, it makes all the rest up for me. So... A/N at the end thing... Not sure how I feel about that either, but the chapter wasn't as long as I wanted it and I didn't want to write anymore of it. Next chapter planning on some automail stuff and Winry meeting the Hephaestus kids. *Creepy grin* That'll be fun. Make sure ya'll review. Did I just say ya'll? My inner Texan is coming out... I'll have to go deal with her now. Farewell till next chapter, which is coming out on Friday if my math is correct... **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello peoples, it is I, **_**Alexandria**_**, no I'm not some random third person on this account, Alex is short for Alexandria. Review as always. Go read Tanu's stuff too, as of when I'm writing this it's the day before chapter two is posted, but I'm sure by then shes got to have something up by then... Off topic I'm thinking I might team up with her to write a PJO fanfic, I already talked to her about it so keep your eyes peeled (That would hurt.) for that. I don't own PJO or FMA, but I did hatch another plan to make it happen. Let's just say it involves glue, a can of soda, three pennies, seven hamsters, and a blender.**

**Oh, and black blood of the red rose, I know I said I'd apply all those corrections, but I had already finished this chapter and I'm lazy, I'll be sure too do those in chapter four though. Thanks for pointing them out.**

** Winry P.O.V.**

The sky darkened and thunder roared. Chiron looked upset "Looks like it's going to rain." I knew he was hiding something, you could hear it in his voice. Ed sighed "Let's hope not." We walked in silence as we made our way to the mess hall, the only sound was the noise of Chiron's steps. We walked into the mess hall and I instantly fell in love. One of the tables was full of kids who had oil and grease all over their clothes. There were random tools and scraps around the table and each kid was working on something. I walked over to their table and Chiron followed me over, clearly interested in what I was doing. Ed didn't seem to even notice, he was too wrapped up in whatever he was thinking, whatever it was, it didn't look pleasant.

I got to their table and pushed Ed in at the end and sat down right next to him. The girl who was sitting next to me looked at us, confused. "I haven't seen you around before, are you new?" Chiron answered before I did "Yes, they got here today. Winry decided to come over here for some reason." I nodded, I was barely listening, I was too distracted with all the tools around me. I picked up a wrench from the table. "Woah, I haven't seen this before, what is it?" The kid started laughing. "It's a wrench." Ed started laughing with the kid. "Who are you and what have you done with Winry?" He said. I tightened my grip on the wrench and hit him over the head with it. He stopped laughing. "Never mind, definitely Winry."

I looked back at the kid. "I know what a wrench is, I was actually referring to what model. She shrugged "We made them all ourselves." She seemed intreguied by my interest in the wrench. "I'm Nyssa, what's your name?" "Winry." I answered. "Winry, have you ever used a wrench?" I smiled. "Lots." I put my hand on Ed's shoulder. "I'm this idiot's mechanic." Nyssa seemed confused by that. "Mechanic?" I nodded "Yeah, I make automail."

Someone else behind us asked the next question. "What's automail?" I turned around. It was Leo. "Oh, so now your stalking me are you?" Ed asked. Leo laughed "More like the other way around, what are you doing at my table?" "Would died and made you captain, it's not _your _table, it's just table." Leo started laughing, so did the other campers at the table, who I had only realized now had been listening the whole time. "What's so funny?" I asked. "No one died to make me _leader_," He pointed to a kid at the middle of the table. "Jake resigned and handed the position over to me. This table being my cabin's table and myself being the cabin's leader, is my table." Ed's grin disappeared, he had been beaten.

Leo sat down across from me. "So, what is this mysterious automail?" He asked. Ed answered "Hell." Leo looked confused. "Was that a joke?" "No." Ed replied. I started blushing, feeling very out of place, if they were all mechanics shouldn't they know? "Well Ed here, as you can see, is short a few limbs. Automail is a kind metallic limb put in place of missing ones." I stopped there, feeling like I wasn't making any sense.

All the kids at the table were staring at me, wanting more. "Can you move it?" Nyssa asked. "Yes, it's directly connected to the user's nerves." Ed winced. "Don't even mention that, I had nearly forgotten." I knew he was joking, he couldn't ever forget that. Leo looked at Ed "Is it that bad?" He nodded. "The surgery is horrible, the rehab is almost as bad."

"How long does rehab take. I answered this one. "Normally around three years, but Ed had to be an over-achiever and do it in one." He looked at me. "I had things to do." "It wouldn't have hurt as much." "It didn't hurt that much." "You were collapsed on the ground spitting up blood, Ed!" "I had things to do." he repeated. "Yeah, because joining the military was just that important." "I did it for Al, and look where he is now."

We both fell silent at that comment. I couldn't help myself. I practically, pounced on him and gave him a hug... for five minutes. My eyes were starting to water and I pulled away. "Thank you for bringing Al back." Ed shook his head. "He was never gone, he was just different." No one was talking anymore. It was silent, and if it was for any longer I'd probably start crying all over again.

"So, I have some automail to make, no tools, no materials, no designs, and a bunch of mechanics who need to know how to make it." I said. Leo started grinning and said. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Chiron had seemed to disappear earlier, and it scared me when he began talking again. "But first, you need to eat." Ed suddenly looked up, a fire in his eyes. "I agree with that statement." I sighed. "Fine, but after we eat your coming with me." He nodded. "The sooner I can walk the better."

**To-dah! Finally, done with chapter three. *Fist bump* This chapter is dedicated to lostgamer64 for being my first review and black blood of the red rose for being my second. Quick announcement. So i said I would upload every other day, and that still stands, but if an upload day ever falls on a Saturday the chapter wont go up until the next upload day, Monday. This is so I have more time to write more chapters and some other one-shot ideas I had for you guys. Once again, this was written by **_**Alex**_**. Make sure to review and show this to all your friends, enemies, family, neighbors, random people you meet at the mall, and any stray cat you come across.**


	4. Chapter 4

**T'sup, Tanu here, I've murdered Alex and taken her story. Just kidding! You guys totally fell for that right? It's Laken here actually... Who is Laken? Laken is Alex. CONFUSION! No, but seriously, my first name is Laken my middle name is Alexandria, still confused? Well, I can't help you, in fact, just to clear stuff up, IT'S **_**ALEX**_**! Let's just move on from that mess... Hope this chapter meets your expectations black blood of the red rose. You know, that's a really long name I'll just call you BBOTRR, yup it's official. Okay, this is getting too long and I've been aching to write this story so... I in no way own PJO or FMA. My last plan hasn't taken effect yet, so I'm still working on that.**

** Edward P.O.V.**

All I wanted was to eat, but of course, there were twenty things to do before we could eat. Chiron coughed and all the campers fell silent and stared at him. "Everyone, I would like to announce that we have five new campers." He put his hand on my head. "This is Edward Elric." He moved his hand from me to Winry. "And this is Winry Rockbell." (**How he knows their last names, I guess we'll never know... PLOT HOLE!")** He took his hand off her. "Unfortunately, the other three campers are still in the infirmary." He stared off a table full of kids, it was the busiest table by far. "Travis, Connor, come here for a second." Two kids who looked exactly alike came over.

One of them looked straight at me and the other one disappeared. "Hello, I'm Travis." The other twin reappeared. "This is my brother Connor." Connor was holding something, my pocket watch.

I flipped around in my wheelchair. "Hey, give that back!" Connor flipped it opened.

"What happened on March eleventh?" He asked

I came up with a plan as to getting it back, it was pure evil. "That's the day I lost my mom, my brother, my arm, and my leg."

He paled and handed the watch back. He muttered "Sorry."

Chiron coughed again. "Edward, Winry. This is Connor and Travis Stoll, their the Hermes cabin leaders, your cabin."

Winry's face fell. "But, can't I be in the Hephaestus cabin?"

Chiron shook his head. "The cabin you're in is a symbol of who your godly parent is. Hermes takes undetermined campers because he is god of travelers."

I laughed. "Oh, so your still trying to feed us that crap?" All the campers around us looked astonished I would even consider not believing in that crap. Thunder shook the sky and it began raining, on us, because there was no damn roof on this thing, seriously who designed it like that? I turned around and laid my head on the table as a sharp pain shot through my body, and finally settled at my right arm and my left leg.

Winry instantly looked worried. "Ed, the rain will stop, it won't last forever. Just hang in there okay." A shadow came over the mess hall and the rain stopped. I looked up and saw that someone had put a giant tarp over the mess hall.

Everyone looked confused and Leo asked "What, does he have something against rain?"

I shook my head. "Whenever there's a storm my stumps hurt."

Chiron looked furious. "Edward, you can't keep denying the gods, they will strike you down. This storm, it's Zeus' work. I know where you come from you people don't believe in anything but-"

I interrupted him. "Actually, I do believe in something, equivalent exchange. Plus there are plenty of people who believe in gods, I just happen to be one of the people who don't."

They all looked confused and once again, Leo spoke up. "What's equivalent exchange?"

I sighed. "To gain something, one must give up something of an equivalent value. It's a law all alchemists follow."

"Alchemist?" He asked.

"It's-" Chiron cut me off

"Edward, no. I don't want you discussing that yet. Actually, I've decided we're having a cabin leader meeting tonight after the campfire. Edward, Winry, and if any of the others wake up, come to the meeting." He turned to the Stolls. "I expect you two to show them there." They nodded. Chiron turned to all the campers. "Let's eat, sorry for the delay." After we ate Winry and I were given a tour of the camp by Leo, which ended at the Hephaestus cabin.

"Winry, I think I'm going to go check on Al." I put my hand the left wheel and was about to push it until Winry grabbed my wrist.

"No way, you can do that later. Right now we're gonna start on your automail. Maybe I'll be nice and make you a spare leg so you can get out of that chair." Against my wish she pulled me into the Hephaestus cabin. Leo lead us to a work room full of all the other Hephaestus campers. She squealed and instantly pushed me to the first empty work space. "You guys have any paper and something to write with. Oh, and measuring tape?" Leo nodded and handed a pen, paper, and measuring tape to her. She got a stool that was about the same height as my chair and I put my foot on it. She took a bunch of random measurements and then repeated the process with my arm.

Nyssa was sitting **(The first time I wrote this I accidentally put shitting...) **on our table and said "Okay, now the fun part, right?"

Winry shook her head. "No, now blueprints." She had done this so many times, it now only took her minutes to draw my blueprints. She had a socket drawn out for my leg five minutes later. Ten minutes and she had a socket for my arm. It took longer because she had to include the support on my chest.

She handed the blueprints to Nyssa. "Whoa, this is awesome."

While they all were handing around the blueprints for the sockets to each other she was drawing my leg and my arm. An hour later those were passed around too. She began making my leg socket thirty minutes later after she got all her materials and tools sorted out. She was explaining what she was doing step-by-step to the campers, who all had given up on their own projects to watch Winry hours later it was finished. **(I'm probably exaggerating the time it would actually take, I'm just trying to finish this up before the campfire.) **It was passed around and Leo checked his watch. "Oh, guys, we have five minutes to get to the campfire." Everyone started making excuses to stay behind but Leo stood his ground and shook his head. "No, we need to go, besides I'm sure Ed is bored as hell."

After the campfire Travis and Connor joined up with Winry, Leo, and I and we went to the Big House. We went into a room full of kids. Chiron spoke up. "Well, now that we all have arrived, let's begin this meeting."

** Mmkay, so to my loyal viewers who read the A/N I've been thinking of a new story and I want to run it by you so tell me if you'd like to read it. It's a crossover between Fullmetal and Soul Eater. Basically Ed and Al are in their universe and Ed has the newfound ability to feel souls (Based off when he was little and was able to bind Al's soul to the armor.) and Al has the ability to turn into a weapon (Based off his soul being flexible in the sense that Ed was able to manipulate it, and he once was metal, like a weapon would be.) And the fact that it's people turning into something not of their base elements would make Ed think it's human transmutation so that would be interesting... I haven't done it yet because I feel like that would be too much FMA and I haven't finished SE, well actually watching the final episode as I'm typing this so... yeah. Tell me what you guys think, because I feel like it could very well be a match made in heaven. **_**Alex.**_


	5. Chapter The Number Between 4 and 5

Alex here, just to make this clear, because I realize Alex is not normally a girl name. GIRL! Okay, so you might notice, this is not a real chapter. I hit a wall and couldn't figure out what I wanted to do next so, that's either going to be uploaded tomorrow or I'll upload twice on Thursday... The SE - FMA fanfic is gonna happen as soon as I figure out what the title is and get a few more chapters done. I've been trying to get Tanu to upload but she had dance everyday and not much time to do much else, so don't count on her uploading too often. Beyond Lost, if you were wondering, takes place during The Son of Neptune. I have no idea where in FMA though... haven't figure that out yet. With that stuff out of the way... Any anime I should watch? I've seen Sword Art Online, Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, Soul Eater NOT, Free!, Anohana, Blue Exorcist, and working on Ouran High School Host Club. I'd ask for book suggestions but I already have three pages worth and that's not including manga... Been reading a fanfic called Gateway to Magic, it's an epic Harry Potter x Fullmetal crossover, read it. Okay, so to tide you guys over until Thursday... I present to you the first chapter of the FMA x SE story. This isn't the actual chapter, it's the first write of it, most of this didn't go into the actual chapter. In fact, the only part I used was the gate scene...

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

I was surrounded by the white light of the gate. I turned around and saw who I was looking for, Truth. "You're going to give Al his body back. You're going to give me my arm and leg back."

He chuckled. "Being demanding today aren't we? You know there's a toll, are you willing to pay?"

I nodded. "As long as none of my friends are hurt."

Truth thought for a second. "Ooh, I know the perfect price for you two. Alphonse, don't hide behind you're brother, you're paying the price aswell."

I turned around and saw Al standing there. The real Al, the flesh Al. He gasped. "Brother, your arm." I held it up and saw that it was flesh again, my leg was too.

"You Al."

"I know."

Truth starting laughing "You'll be leaving now." The light faded and the world melted away.

_**Kid P.O.V.**_

I was leaving the death room after my talk with my father and heard a loud crash behind me, followed by a "Oh dear." from dad. I turned around and saw a kid on the ground, unconcious and naked. "Son, can you go get this boy a change of clothes."

"Yes father." I turned around and ran out the door. I ran into Soul in the hallway.

"Not cool."

"Whoa there Kid, what's the big rush." Maka said.

"I need to find a change of clothes for some kid." They looked at me, confused. "There's some kid in the death room and he doesn't have any clothes. Don't ask me how he got there, he just kind of appeared."

Soul took his backpack off. "I have some shorts and a t-shirt." He opened it up and handed it to me. I started to run back to the death room until Soul grabbed my collar.

"We're coming too."

I started walking down the hall. "Fine." We walked into the death room and I turned to the girls "Why don't you girls stay here for a moment."

Tsubaki started blusing. "Oh, right."

Father had his back to us looking a the kid. The kid was sitting up looking at dad. "Father-"

The kid mumbled "Father... why does that seem familiar?" I handed the clothes to him. He took them and put them on. "Thank you."

"Thank Soul, not me."

He went ridged. "Soul..."

I looked at Soul and he shrugged "I've never met him."

I turned around and waved the girls over. Maka knelt down infront of him. "What's your name?"

He thought for a second. "Alphonse."

He scanned all of us and stopped at me, he looked straight into my eyes. "Your eyes are gold."

I nodded. "Yes, they are. Why does it matter?"

He thought for a minute about how to answer. "I don't know." He held his head "I don't know." He started pulling on his hair "I don't know." He wasn't referring to my eyes anymore. He was referring to something else.

"What don't you know?" Maka asked him.

"I can't remember."

"You can't remember what?"

"Anything."

The door suddenly burst open.

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

I was in a classroom. There was a strange man looking at me. He had a lab coat that was stitched together and a giant screw sticking out of his head. "Where am I?"

"The DWMA." he answered

"And where the hell is that?"

"Death City."

I don't know where I am or where Al is, so far so good. I suddenly got a massive headache and the weirdest thing happened. I felt Al's soul. I knew it was his because I had felt it when we were kids, but I hadn't done anything this time. It felt different this time too, I don't know how to explain it. I ran out of the room and into the hall, I heard the man in the room running after me. I ran down the hall, trusting that my feet would take me to Al.

I burst into a room that wasn't a room at all. It was more like an endless graveyard. I heard him. "Anything."

I ran through the group of kids and crashed onto Al. I put my arms around him and hugged him. "I was worried, Al, I thought I had lost you again."

He pulled away and looked at me, he seemed lost. "You're eyes are gold."

The door burst open and the man from earlier ran in. He stopped at the group and just looked at us.

I looked straight at Al. "Al, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "I don't know..."

One of the kids cut in, she had sandy blond hair and green eyes "Do you know him?"

I turned around and faced all the kids. "What did you do to him?"

One of the others stepped forward, he had three white stripes in his hair. "We didn't do anything, he just showed up here."

I turned back to Al, he was studying me. "Do I know you?"

My spirits were crushed. "What do you mean? I'm your brother, Edward."

He looked at the ground. "Edward..."

"Al, please tell me you're kidding."

"Edward... why does that sound so familiar?"

My jaw dropped. He didn't remember me. My brother, my only family, didn't remember me. I grabbed him and hugged him again, not letting him back out again. "It's okay Al. We're going to fix this, okay? We're gonna fix this. I'm not letting Truth do this to you, I'll let him take me if that means you can go back home and get your memories."


	6. Chapter 5

**Beyond Lost**** brought to you by **_**Alex**_**. Al should be coming to his senses... sometime... he'll come in eventually. And I really rushed Winry making that socket so I'm going to slow that down a bit... Also, I can't remember if it was the port surgery or limb surgery that hurt so much... I think it's limb, but I'm not sure, so tell me if I'm wrong. I finished Gateway to magic, it was epic. I'm reading Flame Legacy now, it's epic too. Nina keeps making me crack up. I actually had a rough draft for this one, so maybe that made it make more sense than the last few chapters, it's a little on the serious side more so than the other chapters though... Tanu gave me the hole nightmare idea, and I'm liking it so seven hamsters I had weren't hamsters, that's all I'm saying. So with another plan ruined, I do not own FMA or PJO. **

_**Edward P.O.V.**_

The instant we Winry pushed me up to the table I laid my head on it and completely zoned out. That was my first mistake. My eyelids fell over my eyes the instant I gave up on trying to keep them open. That was my second mistake. The utter darkness I saw turned into complete white. My third mistake was trusting it, let it take me over.

There was a sleeping woman, she was giant. She was holding people in her hands, seven of them total, they all looked my age. In her right hand there were three kids, They each had tattoos on the shoulders and were wearing purple shirts. In her left hand there were four kids, they each had orange shirts I recognized as the shirts the kids wore around the camp. One of them I knew, Leo, he was far from the others, distant.

Behind the woman there was an army of chimeras and kids. Among the crowd one person stood out more so than the others. He couldn't have been much older than myself. He had blond hair, a dagger in his hand, and a long scar going down the left side of his face. The scar passed over his left eye, it was golden, like my own eyes. The other eye was blue. He looked weak, like he hadn't eaten, slept, or gone outside in a very long time. Just like Al did.

There were hands grabbing him, clawing at his back. Then same black, infinite, unforgiving hands that had done the same to me years ago. The same hands that took my leg and my little brother's body. The same hands that had torn apart my life. I began running to him, I was going to save him from the pain those hands caused me.

Everyone except him and I melted into the white abyss that surrounded us. I was a yard away from him and I fell. My left leg melting into the white nothing around us. Two people walked up behind him, a boy and a girl. The boy took his dagger out of his hands and the girl handed him her own dagger. He shoved it into himself, ending his life. The gold left eye changed to blue to match the right eye.

The hands wrapped around him and the two standing beside him. The hands covered them head-to-toe and when the hands moved away, the kids were gone. The hands started towards me and went into me. They devoured my soul and my body. The white around me turned to black. I couldn't breathe.

I felt something shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw Winry. "You okay, Ed? she asked.

I nodded and yawned. "Yeah, I must have dozed off, sorry." We stood up and joined Travis, Connor, Leo, and Chiron and walked to the Big house. I opened the door and saw a bunch of kids inside.

Everyone fell silent and stared at Chiron "Let's begin."

The infirmary door burst open. Sheska and Ling walked into the room. Ling walked over to me. "That chair looks nice on you, Ed."

"Shut up."

Sheska saw a pile of books in front of a blond girl and instantly went and grabbed one. "I haven't read these."

Chiron interrupted their conversation. "If we could begin." They talked about boring stuff for a while that I didn't care for. I was about to doze off again because I knew Winry wouldn't let me sleep once we got back to cabin nine. "Edward."

"Hmm?" The blond girl who was talking to Sheska was right in front of me. "Wait, I know you. You were in my dream."

She looked worried. "What happened in it? Whenever someone has a dream around here it's usually a message."

I wasn't buying it but I shrugged and began telling them. "There was the sleeping woman, she was giant. She was holding these kids, seven of them. There were three with purple shirts and four with orange shirts." I pointed to the girl in front of me, Leo, a blond guy near the back of the room, and a dark-haired girl with braids standing next to her. "You guys were the ones in the orange shirts. There was an army behind her, of kids and chimeras." I glared at Chiron. "One of the kids, he stood out. He had this huge scar down the left side of his face, it went over his left eye, it was gold. His other eye was blue, it was weird." Everyone in the room went pale. "He, he was in danger. I started running towards him and everyone else kind of disappeared except for him and I. Then these two other kids walked up behind him." I nodded to the blond girl. "You were one of them. The other kid was one of the three with the purple shirts. Purple shirt took gold eye's dagger and threw it behind him. Then blondie here gave gold eye her dagger and he stabbed himself. The end."

Blondie became more pale, if that was possible. "Luke..."

I noticed everyone around me was kind of freaked out. Chiron did too. "Okay, I think that's enough for tonight everyone. Go get some sleep."

Winry instantly grabbed my wheelchair and started backing out of the door. "You ready to get some metal shoved in your leg?"

I wasn't ready. I looked over to Ling and Sheska and reached out to them. "Help me!" Ling just laughed and followed us, so did Sheska.

**Hows that for a chapter? Whipped it up real quick so I'm not too keen on it but I couldn't miss another day. Mmkay, so I can't upload 6 today so that will probably be on Saturday, my day off... Thanks to Tanu for giving me the dream idea. Review as always, tell me what you thought of the fake first chapter of the SE - FMA fic too. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alex here. Do I really need to say that? It's not like Tanu is going to take over a story she doesn't even know about. I'm planning to force her to watch FMA with me once both of our schedules clear up however. I'm going to be lazy today so... I in no way own FMA or PJO.**

**Responding to a review **

**Matt; This story is not a Fullmetal-Soul Eater crossover, however chapter 4.5 had a part of the FMA-SE story I'm writing. I'll keep the Fullmetal-Fairy Tail crossover in mind though, for later... This is a Percy Jackson and Fullmetal crossover. Hope this clears things up.**

**Winry P.O.V.**

We walked into the Hephaestus cabin and into the forges. I looked around at the campers and a few of them looked like they were attempting to make a port. I laughed and walked up to one of the Jake's table. "Looking good guys, I didn't realise you were going to try to make them. I would have given better instructions."

Jake shook his head. "No, really, your instructions were great, and the blueprints helped a lot."

I started walking back to my table with Ed in tow. "You haven't seen the wiring for the limbs yet. Do them wrong and you could seriously harm the user." I pulled Ed up to our table and began clearing off a space for him. I got the table mostly clean and patted the empty space. "Now we figure out how to get you up here."

He stood up, using the table as a support. "I can do it myself."

"No you can't." Ling picked up Ed and put him on the table.

I smirked at Ling. "stronger than you look, prince."

He laughed. "You can start calling me emperor if you like."

Ed sighed. "Can we just get this over with already?"

I looked at him and noticed his usual long black pants on him. I pulled them off so he was only wearing his shirt and his boxers. **(I'll leave Ed's underwear to your imagination. I like to think they have a giant picture of Mustang's face over his crotch, but that's just me...) **"Hey! What the hell, Winry?"

"Gotta be able to actually attach it to your leg. It's not the first time I've seen you in your underwear. Why are you suddenly freaking out this time?"

"Because there are other people besides you, Granny, and Al this time!"

I turned around and saw Sheska instantly. Her face was red and she was trying to escape by the looks of it. "Hey Sheska, why don't you go over to the Athena cabin and borrow a few of those girl's books for yourself and Ed." She nodded and ran out of the door, blushing.

Everyone else looked intrigued because they were all mechanics, or in Ling's case just bored. "I think I'll go with her." He walked out the door. I didn't care about everyone else so I turned back to Ed.

I grabbed the port and made sure it was perfect, it was. I put it up to Ed's leg and measured it again, it was perfect. "You ready?"

"Not really, but I'm guessing that doesn't matter to you."

"Nope."

I began putting in the port and just as I was finishing Sheska walked in reading a book and Ling was behind her with a stack of books. "Why did we need this many again?" She didn't answer, she was too absorbed in her book.

Ed reached over to Ling's stack of books he had set beside him and grabbed the one on top. He finished it in about ten minutes. Another four books finished and I had finished my blueprints for his leg. "Say, Ed, I could make a spare right now so by morning it would be done and we put it in. It wouldn't be near as accurate or comfortable, but it would be fine until I finish your leg."

He nodded. "That's fine."

I began making blueprints for that leg instead. It didn't take as long because the leg was way more simple and didn't need all the wiring. **(Were the spares connected to the nerves? I think they aren't but correct me. I'm not quite sure.) **

After Ed had finished the books I was barely a fourth of the way finished. Most of the kids had either left to sleep or work on their own projects, but a few had stayed to watch me, there was even two of them who were switching off sleeping and watching me work. I saw a red coat move and blond hair fall. I looked up to see Ed had put his hair down and his coat over him like a blanket, he instantly fell asleep.

Hours later I had finished the leg, the sun was just coming up. I thought about waking Ed up but decided against it and to just shove the limb in him while he was sleeping. "You ready Ed?" I asked to no one. I put the leg in the port and started fiddling with it to adjust it so it would stay. He didn't wake up. "I'm done, you can walk now."

I was just about to sit down in his chair to go to sleep but Nyssa walked in. "Good morning."

I moaned. "Already?"

She nodded and walked over to me and looked at Ed's new leg. "That doesn't look like the blueprints. It's way more simple by the looks of it."

I handed her the sketch of the spare. "I made it so he can walk because it will take me a few days to finish the real leg."

She nodded. "Yeah, I bet it's hard not being able to walk. Jake was in a wheelchair for a while after a really bad incident with a metallic dragon."

Ed stirred and mumbled "Take that, colonel Bastard."

I laughed and Nyssa looked plain confused. "It's one of his friends, they have a... special relationship."

She smiled. "I can see that."

"Time to wake up." I tugged on Ed's hair.

Ed sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hey Winry. Nyssa. Is it morning yet?" He moved to get off the table and nearly fell when his feet hit the floor. "Whoa, what's so heavy?" He looked down at his new leg. Then back to me. Then to the leg. Me. Leg. Me. Leg. Me. Leg. Me. "You put the spare in without waking me up?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Ed, it put itself in. Of corse I put it in, who else would've?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

He grabbed the books and began walking out. "Ed, what are you doing?" He knelt down to Sheska, grabbed her book, and put it with the rest.

"Returning these."

I looked at Nyssa, she looked back at me. We both burst out laughing. Nyssa recovered first. "You're forgetting something, Ed."

"What?" He looked at the books questioningly.

"Pants!" She burst out. He went red, grabbed the pants from my hand, put them on, and picked the books back up.

"Annabeth." Nyssa said.

Ed turned around to look at us. "What?"

"The books you have, they belong to Annabeth."

He nodded and stomped out of the room.

**Finally done with this chapter, Beat that! I've won the race this time, well actually its 12:40 A.M.** **so... maybe not... I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it was fun, especially the last part. *Evil smrik* I'm tired, I'll be going now. Alex out.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alex here. I'm reading a fic called Captured. It's a FMA fic in which Ed basically turns into a furry. YES! I've been taking strolls into Chimera Land lately, it's wonderful. I stayed up until 4 the other night reading fanfic... Well, actually I started feeling like I was gonna vomit so while I was sitting by the toilet I was reading fanfic... That counts, right? I know this chapter is short and pretty boring, sorry. I don't not own PJO or FMA.**

**Edward P.O.V.**

I walked out the door and noticed I had forgotten my shoes, my coat, and my braid. I shrugged, not really caring, and walked to the Athena cabin. I knocked on the door and was about to open it, but someone else did. He stepped out the door. "What do you want?"

I nodded to the books. "These are Annabeth's, I'm just here to give them back."

He glanced at them. "Decided you didn't want to read them?"

"No, I finished them."

His eyes bugged out of his head. "No one can read that fast."

"I do. My arm is starting to hurt from all these books so could you just get her so I can give them back."

He turned around and asked someone something. He looked back to me after getting his answer. "She's not here, I think she's over at the mess hall. But-" I was already walking away.

I walked into the mess hall and saw only a handful of people there. She was sitting at a table all alone. I went over to the end of the table, where she was sitting, and put the books down in front of her. "Here you go, Annabeth."

She looked up at me. "Who are you?"

I stared at her. "Edward. The one who was in the wheelchair."

She looked at my left leg, the fake one. "Oh, sorry I didn't recognize you behind all that hair and out of that chair." She stared at my foot. "That doesn't look too real, does it."

I sighed. "It's a spare, I'm just wearing this one until my actual one is done."

She nodded. "That makes sense." She looked at the books. "Hey, I was just going back to my cabin. You get some of these books and come with me. I'll get you some more." She picked up half the stack and nodded to the other half. I got those books and followed her to her cabin. We walked in and I instantly noticed there were books everywhere. "Just set them here." I put them down.

I saw a book on Alchemy and flicked through it. Everything in it was incorrect. She glared at the book. "What do you have against this book?" I asked

She grabbed another book that was on alchemy. "I've been trying to wrap my head around this stuff but every book says something different. It's all incorrect."

I took her book and set mine down. I flicked through that one. "Well, your first problem is that this is a completely different kind of alchemy. This is on Alkahestry."

She stared at me. "And you know this because..."

"I'm an alchemist."

Her eyes lit up. "Can you teach me?"

I looked up at her face. "No, I'm a horrible teacher. Plus I need two arms for alchemy and probably wont have both for maybe another week or two. Oh, and all the material in these books are wrong."

One of the kids sitting behind her was eavesdropping on our conversation. "Can you turn led to gold?"

I waved the question off. "Any alchemist can do that, but it's illegal."

He glared at me. "I've never heard of that law."

"That's because you're not an alchemist."

Annabeth waved off the kid and stared at me. "Well, if you can't teach me, could you at least correct the books?"

I shrugged. "I guess so, I don't have anything else to do. I don't know Alkahestry though, you have to ask Al about that. Maybe go ask Sheska, she's not an alchemist, but she remember everything she reads word-for-word."

She walked around the room and picked up all her books on alchemy, in total she had 15. "Here are all the books I have on alchemy. You don't have to fix all of them. Thanks for doing this for me."

I took the books from her and began walking outside. "No problem."

One of the kids came after me, they were a girl about my age. "Thank you. She's been depressed ever since Percy went missing. She seems a lot happier now."

I kept walking, she walked with me. "Who's Percy?"

"Her boyfriend. The camp has kind of fallen apart since he disappeared. He held us all together, he was our leader. Anyway, why are you staying in the Hephaestus cabin? New campers are always put in the Hermes cabin."

"Well, Winry is my mechanic and she needs to use their tools and materials to make me my limbs. I can't wait till' she finishes my leg, this spare isn't good for much."

She grabbed half of the stack from me and carried it. "So, do you have any weapon training? You'll need it here."

I nodded. "I'll be fine. Besides, I'm not planning on staying here very long. Do you have a pen?" She felt around in her jacket pockets and handed me a pen. "Thanks." I walked into the Big House and to the infirmary.

"Where are you going?"

I sat down at the edge of Al's bed and set the books down on the table by his bed, she did too. "This is Alfonse, he's my little brother."

She just stared at him. "What's wrong with him, why is he in the infirmary?"

I shook my headand smiled. "Nothing's wrong, he's perfect."

**Another chapter complete! I need to tell ya'll a story of my being a compete fangirl. On Friday (Yesterday for me.) I went to a recital that Tanu was in. There were a lot of dances, 3 hours worth. Some of them were done with gloves. One of the first with gloves, I noticed something, I thought "**_**I wonder if someone had an automail arm, like Ed, if they would wear one of the gloves that go all the way up your arm." **_**(They were all wearing sleeveless dresses.) Now you can see where this is going. Suddenly **_**"Like Ed." **_**Turned into **_**"Ed."**_** So in every dance after that, there was always one of them I picked out to be Ed, and I just imagined that. Ed. In a dress. Dancing. With a bunch of girls. Just think about that and appreciate it. Alex out.**


	9. Chapter The Number Between 7 and 8

_**Important stuff, read it.**_

**Alex here. Beyond Lost chapter eight, huh, guess that will have to wait. So... you need to read this stuff basically. Okay, so you know how usually people go on trips during the summer, well I am. I'll be gone for two weeks starting, basically today, I'll be back on the 25th though. No updating during the trip most likely *Crazy fanfic readers throw tomatoes at my face.* Hey, not nice guys! I'm excited for this break from fanfic though. Why you ask? Well, basically I need to get my shit together. I don't actually know where this story is going and I'm rushing it WAY too much. Writing a chapter in only about an hour the day before you upload it and then not going back over it, is a no-no. So after the trip I'll be able to give you some good, thought out, juicy chapters, not the crap I'm writing currently. SO READ TRANSFORMED TO TIDE YOU OVER, NEH? Again, I'll start uploading again on the 25th. I'll probably write some one-shots and randomly upload them during the trip if I have time to so you guys won't go crazy. Give me some ideas of what to do in this story. I'm asking Tanu for some, basically anytime I talk to her BUT THEIR ALL BORING. Heh, sorry Tanu. Alex out.**


End file.
